1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display sheet, a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, an electrophoretic display using electrophoresis of particles, which constitutes an image display unit of an electronic paper is known (e.g., see JP-A-2010-44114). The electrophoretic display has excellent portability and a power saving property, and is particularly suitable as the image display unit of the electronic paper.
The electrophoretic display includes a pair of electrodes provided opposing each other, and a display layer interposed therebetween. The display layer is filled with a dispersion liquid in which positively charged white particles and negatively charged black particles are dispersed in a liquid dispersion medium. In such an electrophoretic display, voltage is applied between the pair of electrodes to electrophorese the white particles and the black particles in a desired direction, thereby displaying a desired image.
The configuration of the display layer is mainly classified into a “partition type” in which the display layer is divided into a plurality of cells by partitions as described in JP-A-2010-44114, a “microcapsule type” in which a plurality of microcapsules in which a dispersion liquid is sealed are arranged and fixed by a binder as described in JP-A-2003-140202, and a “liquid crystal type” in which a display layer as one space (i.e., is not divided by partitions or the like) is filled with a dispersion liquid in the space as described in JP-T-8-510790.
However, in the “partition type”, there is a problem that an effective display area (an area where a display color is changeable) in a display face is reduced by the partitions, and particularly, display characteristics are decreased. In the “microcapsule type”, there is a problem that a gap occurs between microcapsules adjacent to each other, an effective display area in a display face is reduced, display characteristics are decreased, and leakage current is generated by the binder when applying the voltage between the pair of electrodes, thereby deteriorating the display characteristics. In the “liquid crystal type”, almost the whole area in the display face can be used as an effective display area, but there is a problem in that the white particles and the black particles move (precipitate) down in the vertical direction by gravity, for example, when the display is used as a book, the display image is not kept, and reliability decreases.